The Ice Bucket Challenge: Twins Style
by Eel Nadder
Summary: Ruff and Tuff play an ice cold prank on the others, One-Shot. Now how to decode the message at the end. kcab srettel eerht.


**Ok, so I am going to be doing suprise One-Shots so you will never know they are coming until they come. Except for a Halloween one. Remember, these are all post-httyd2, aka HTTYD2 hasn't happened yet. Also, can people please review? I want to know what you think of my ideas, just saying.**

* * *

><p>It was a calm day on Berk, the Terrible Terrors were singing, Vikings were working and the bangs of metal from the forge matched the rhythm of the day. This gave the twins an amazing idea…<p>

"Get more ice Tuff, more ice!" Ruffnut demanded as her brother piled ice into another one of their many large buckets which were then sealed and loaded into a large sack, the edges were held up by Barf and Belch.

"Um, sis? I think this is enough ice!" Tuffnut yelled beneath one of the bucket which had fallen onto his head, his sister sighed at his incompetence then nodded slowly. It looked like Barf and Belch were starting to struggle with the sacks weight as well, the twins clambered onto their dragon which opened their mouths to let go of the sack before swiping it back up with their powerful legs and flying back to the academy to play their prank.

Meanwhile the other teens were in the forge having their weapons sharpened and since Gobber was busy with customers, Hiccup decided to do it himself.

"Well you can't lift an axe but wow, you sure do know how to make one." Snotlout found himself complementing Hiccup as he handed back Astrid's axe before starting on the final thing, a huge stone hammer belonging to Fishlegs. When it was done it was half hammer, half mace. Fishlegs picked it up and started hugging it, earning confused looks from the others.

"Thank you Hiccup! I've always wanted one of these!" Fishlegs squealed happily while Meatlug was munching rocks in the background.

"Where are those mutton-heads?" Snotlout said angrily to the others, almost immediately Hookfang thwacked him in the face with his tail.

"I'm ok!"

Suddenly Tuffnut came running up to them, red in the face and extremely excited, "Guys, GUYS!" Tuffnut panted as he reached the forge. Toothless came over and licked him so he was covered in drool, the others laughed while he tried to get free from the sticky salvia. "Guys, there is something awesome in the academy! We found this weird chair which is so comfy!" This caught Fishlegs attention.

"Ooh! I have been looking for a good seat for a while." Fishlegs almost dropped his Mammer in delight. Tuffnut looked confused for a minute then put on his serious face.

"Whoa, we aren't giving it away for free. Tell you what, whoever can pass our extremely hard challenge keeps the chair!" He gave a mischievous smirk after this which he quickly hid.

"Tuff, your challenges are terrible. The last one was counting to ten!" Hiccup tried to reason but no one was listening, Astrid picked up her axe, Snotlout flexed his muscles and Fishlegs waved his Mammer around.

"Whoever gets through it silently keeps this baby!" Tuffnut said smugly while pointing to the throne, the wood was coated in gold paint while the seat has crimson red padding 3-inches thick. In Hiccups opinion it was clearly of the twins own design but could work as a decoration. Tuffnut grabbed Hiccups arm and formally said "Since Hiccup is heir, he participates first." Snotlout was not happy. Tuffnut led Hiccup to the centre of the academy, then walked towards the others. Nothing happened.

"Err… What is the challenge?" Astrid asked, slightly worried. Another few seconds went by then…

SPLASH!

Hiccup screamed as the freezing cold water hit his body along with a few chucks of ice the size of his fist. It only lasted for a moment though because he could now see the others, Tuffnut laughing like a mad-man, Astrid and Fishlegs with their jaws completely dropped, Snotlout trying to suppress an urge to laugh with one eye twitching and the dragons had stopped dead in their tracks as if they were frozen as well.

"W-w-well it s-s-seems th-that I-I-I've f-failed." Hiccup stuttered, in truth he felt like he was freezing to death. He slowly walked forward towards the others.

"Now, Fishlegs it's your turn…"

"NO!" Fishlegs screamed, he started sprinting like a pig towards the exit but as soon as he was outside…

SPLASH!

The icy water coated Fishlegs like tar, he started using his Mammer to fight off chunks of ice but nevertheless, he was drenched. When it was over he started screaming from the cold while Meatlug licked him endlessly. Now Astrid and Snotlout were looking worried.

"This isn't really worth it for a chair is it?" Snotlout said as Astrid dropped the butt of her axe onto Tuffnuts stomach. Out of nowhere more ice and water fell from the sky and drenched the other two as well as Hiccup again.

"Dang it!" Was all the freezing cold teens could say.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the Ice Bucket Challenge (may return). I also did the ice bucket challenge then jumped into and ice cold pool so yes, I do know what it is like. Bye, oh and I won't have much time to write since I'm back at school tomorrow. See ya on the next chapter of Sirens Amulet. Oh, and a clue for the Halloween One-Shot: YBXTXOB LC EFZZRM QTL! Try and crack that code (hint, the way to crack the code is in the description sdrawkcab)<strong>


End file.
